


Beautiful to Me

by bandgeek53



Category: The Kite Runner - Khaled Hosseini
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek53/pseuds/bandgeek53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kite Runner AU. What would have happened if Amir had helped Hassan on that fateful day in the alley instead of running away... Rated M for future chapters! Eventual Amir/Hassan - This is SLASH, so if that's not your thing, hit the back button!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so please bear with me! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Let me know if I should continue with this story or not.

Chapter 1: The Alley

I found Hassan in a back alley as Assef was thrusting quickly in and out of him. Assef's friends were holding Hassan down, one at each leg so Hassan couldn't move. "You ready to give me that kite yet, Hazara?" Assef asked Hassan in a guttural tone.

White hot rage boiled my blood and I flung myself at Assef, pummeling him into the cobblestone street. His friends didn't stop me, but they didn't help me either. I beat Assef until he was unconscious. By this time, his two friends had run off. Hassan had pulled his pants back up and he was huddled in a corner. I approached him slowly, not wanting to scare him.

"Hassan, are you alright?" I asked. He looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"What do you mean, Amir? Can't you remember what just happened?" The tears flowed freely down his face and his voice broke on that last word. He bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"I remember exactly what happened Hassan," I said sadly. "I meant do you need help getting back home?"

Hassan looked back up at me with such a distraught face. "Yes, I don't think I can walk very well. It hurts too much," he said, his lower lip quivering. He picked up something blue, and I realized it was the kite I had cut down earlier. He held it out to me, but I refused to take it.

"Was that why Assef was taking advantage of you?" I asked quietly.

Hassan nodded. "But I promised that I would run it for you. Baba will be so proud of you," he sniffled.

"Fuck what Baba wants. You stood up to Assef and wouldn't give the kite to him. You deserve it more than I do. Besides, Baba already watched me win the tournament. I think he will be plenty happy with that."

That being said, I bent down and put my arms securely under Hassan's shoulders and behind his knees. When Hassan wrapped his arms around my neck, I stood back up and began the walk back home.


End file.
